nueva generacion
by Akemi100
Summary: despues de la guerra y de aber traido a sasuke. los novatos con sas parejas tendran una mision un tanto dificil ser padres . lo se mal summary pero leeanlo porfavor . los personajes son de Izumii89 y Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto pero algunos seran mios entre mas reviews mas rapido subo la conti
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva generación**

**1 después de la guerra **

**Después de la guerra y de haber vencido a madara y a óbito y de haber traído de vuelta a sasuke , Naruto y sus amigos volvieron a la aldea como héroes a formar una nueva generación con el paso del tiempo Naruto se dio cuenta que la única que lo apoyo todo el tiempo fue Hinata aparte que nunca le respondió la declaración así que cuando volvieron le pidió que si podían salir y después de unos años de noviazgo y de salidas Naruto ayudado de Sasuke se le pidió matrimonio a Hinata y ella obviamente le dijo a que si pero no se le hiso nada fácil pues Neji (en esta historia no murió ) , Hanabi , Hanashi y todo el clan hyuga aparte que las amigas de su novia le dijeron que si le asía algún daño se las verían con ellas . **

**Pero Sasuke tampoco se queda a atrás después de que volviera y cumpliera su castigo sasuke le dio una oportunidad a sakura y poco a poco se fue enamorando pero como tiene orgullo Uchiha solo le dijo - La boda tiene que ser antes de octubre – y le dio una caja con un anillo y sakura feliz de la vida le dijo que si **

**Aunque no fueron los únicos que tuvieron su final feliz. Shikamaru después de que vio que le coquetean a Temari se puso las pilas para tener una relación con ella y ella obviamente le dijo que si aunque el kazekage le dejo en claro que si la hacía llorar estaba muerto y después de un tiempo se casaron a Garra y a Kanguro les cayó como del cielo pero tuvieron que aceptarlo. Ino desde un principio le gusto sai pero lo que nadie sabía era que él y ella tenían una relación secreta así que ya se imaginaran la sorpresa de los aldeanos y los 9 novatos de verlos de la mano pero después también de un tiempo se casaron. Y para no hacerles la historia larga Neji se quedó con Tenten aunque les costó mucho asique con ayuda de Hinata y Naruto lo lograron y ahora también están felizmente casados también kiba se casó con una chica de la aldea de la lluvia. Shino se casó con una chica de un calan con poderes medicinales. Chouji se casó con la hija del dueño de BBQ y Lee se casó con una lee pero más linda y mujer .**

**Pero no solo los 9 novatos encontraron pareja esta Tsunade se caso con Jirayia una pareja como diría Shikamaru problemática pero también Kakashi se enamoro de Anko . Yamato se enamoro de la secretaria del Raikage y con la boda de ellos se hiso una alianza entre la aldea de el trueno y de la hoja . La siguiente pareja dejo a bastantes impresionados pues ver a la secretaria de la Hokage con el maestro de la academia juntos . **

**Y con estas parejas hicieron la siguiente generación **


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que an leido mi historia y quiero que sepan que no voy a dejarla pero les pido que me tengan pasiensia y que me den una oportunidad pues soy nueva sin mas les dejo el 2 capitulo

Capitulo 2

Los años pan pasado y con eso an cresido las nuevas generaciones y también an llegado otros clanes y en estos momentos en la academia estaban todos los graduados de la academia que estaban apunto de convertirse en ninjas oficiales.

Ahí estaban los 9 novatos pues estaban festejando que o sus hijos o los hijos de sus amigos estaban ahí graduándose bueno realmente no estaban todos faltaban 2 personas muy importantes para sierto niño rubio

estaban anunciando a los graduados de la academia por la hokage tsunade y a los nuevos equipos unos llamaron mucha la atención

Shina Uzumaki – decía mientras una niña con el cabello rosa como su madre pero con ojos negros como su padre subia mientras los familiares uchihan festejban pues ahora una ninja su única niña – Kai Hiosaka-decia mientras un niño con piel blanca y cabello café subia con una sonrisa arogante mientras el clan Hioska sonreía y se emocionaba este clan llego un año después del nacimiento del primer hijo del hokage naruto – y –decia mientras sonreía – Uzumaki Haruto - decía mientras el primogénito del hokage subia y valla que ese niño se parecía al hokage tenia el mismo cabello rubio herencia de su difunto abuelo minato y con los ojos de su padre y con las dos marquitas de gato lo único que saco de su madre fue sus dotes en medicina y cocina .mientras subia todo el clan hyuga y los novatos gritaban pero se puso triste al ver que sus padres no estaban como de costumbre pero se puso muy feliz al ver a una niñta de no mas de 6 años en brasos de su tio neji gritando – ESE ES MI NISAN , MI NISAN SERA EL MEJOR NINJA – y en ese momento no le importo que sus papas no ayan ido pues fue la persona que mas quería


	3. Chapter 3

Familia Uzumaki y Uchiha

Haruto pov

Mi nombre es Haruto Uzumaki Hyuga tengo 13 años y ya soy chunnin mis padres son Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki personas que para mi solo me dieron vida a mi y a mi hermana puesto que jamas estana en casa jamas están cuando los necesitamos pero algo que si les doy gracias es averme dado a mi razón de vida osea mi imoto aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez

FLASHBACK

En una habitación del hospital estaba la esposa del hokage despeinada y cansada pero muy feliz con un vulto en sus brazos mientras pasaba un niño rubio de 7 años -haruto no quieres ver a tu nueva hermanita –pregunto con una sonrisa y como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió junto con ella –es muy bonita okasan-decia al ver una bebe con cabellos rubios y con la piel y ojos como de los de su mama "te protejere no importa lo que pase china "

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Después de ese dia no me separaba de ella pues pues me preocupa que se sienta sola pues ella apenas tiene 6 años apenas entro a la academia y como lo hicieron en mi graduación de la academia lo hicieron con ella en su bienvenida osea no fueron y se lo quisieron pagar con regalos como con migo y aunque no me lo diga se que le dolio pero para eso me tiene a mi y a nuestros tio y tias

China pov

Mi nombre es china Uzumaki Hyuga tengo 6 años soy hija de Naruto Uzumaki el 6 Hokage y también soy hija de la líder general del clan Hyuga Hinata (Hyuga) Uzumaki pero la persona que mas admiro y quiero del clan Uzumaki es Haruto Uzumaki Hyuga MI oniisan me lleva 7 años pero somos inseparables puesto que mis padres siempre están ocupados y no tienen tiempo para nosotros , pero no me importa bueno no dire que me siento triste cuando le pido a mi padre que me enseñe técnicas y el me dice lo mismo "estoy ocupado ahora no " y si le insisto solo me ira peor o cuando le pido a mi mama que me enseñe técnicas del clan hyuga o le pido que me enseñe cocinar puesto que los únicos días que mi mama a cosinado sabe delisioso pero me dice lo mismo que mi papa asi que el único del clan Uzumaki que se preocupa por mi y me enseña técnicas y también cuando me siente mal me cura o cuando le pido a mama que me enseñe a cosinar y no lo hace el me enseña y esa persona es mi onisan por eso yo no quiero ser como mis padres sino ,quiero ser como mi oniisan .

Daisuke pov

Mi nombre es Daisuke Uchiha Haruno tengo 6 años ,mi padre con el tio Itachi son los últimos Uchihas con sharingan puro y aparte es el jefe del clan Uchiha y jefe de policía y mi madre es Sakura (Haruno) Uchiha ellas es la 2 mejor aprendis de tsunade sama también soy hermano tengo una hermana que me lleva 7 años la cual se llama Shina no digo que nos llevemos de lo mejor pero ella es mi hermana y la quiero pero a quien prefiero es a mi hermano menor que apenas tiene 3 años es mi todo es mi razón para ser mejor pues yo quiero ser en ese sentido como mi tio Itachi el dio todo por mi padre poreso ellos dos son mis héroes y a conparacion de otras familias que vienen de clanes exxitososos mis pares nos prestan mucha atención y es lo que mas me gusta

Shina pov

Tengo 13 años y soy la única niña del clan Uchiha y no es que me queje porque mi padre me consiente mas a mi que a mis hermanos a por cierto soy hermana mayor de 2 mocosos que adoro mi hermano Disuke de 6 años que entro a la academia y mi hermanito menor Shunsuke , mis padres son Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha aunque a quien mas quiero de los dos debo admitir es a mi mama pues somos muy parecidas y nos queremos mucho

fin

no puse a shunsuke pues no creo que un niño de 3 años pueda decir mucho asta la proxima bye


End file.
